


Treasure

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [21]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto finds something special to Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

Makoto was a hoarder - he kept everything. It didn’t mean because he kept everything that it was in order or that things were easy to find - it just meant he put things in boxes and envelopes and stashed them away, never to be seen again. 

Until now, that is. As now they were selling the house for a new bigger place and it meant cleaning and sorting the cluttered rooms, throwing away what did not need to be kept. Sousuke was helping Makoto - at least until the point he realised what a nightmare his long time boyfriend was so now Makoto was completing the task alone. 

Sousuke was working, Makoto knew that, in the study that had been his home office for so long. When they’d bought the small two story house, Makoto had been a school teacher and Sousuke had started the beginnings of Yamazaki Corp. his now successful recruitment and human resources firm. He had run the company from the small back office and frequently traveled to Tokyo but now it was a success, it had been decided that they’d move to the city and a large penthouse apartment and so it was goodbye to the home in Iwatobi. 

Makoto did feel sad as there were so many memories but then he was looking forward to the future - their future and it was only a house. The real memories came from spending time together. 

Sighing, Makoto went into their bedroom and began sorting through all the drawers and wardrobes, surprised when he found a large shoe box under the bed, bringing it out and opening it, intending to sort the contents. 

However, he didn’t expect what he found. True, he had known the shoe box wasn’t his - it had to be Sousuke’s as it was from an expensive limited edition sneakers but still it surprised him when he opened it to find…  _things._

Things like a used movie ticket. A leaflet from a swim meet. A wrapper from some candy. A postcard sent by Makoto to Sousuke when he’d been on a family vacation. There were toys won in arcades and receipts from meals and all sorts of small things that documented the very early days of their relationship. They were all inconsequential and small but obviously they had meant enough for Sousuke to keep them and Makoto smiled softly as he looked at them. 

“Found that, huh?”

Makoto looked up as he heard Sousuke’s voice and he nodded when he saw him leaning against the door frame, his body utterly relaxed and casual. 

“You kept this… stuff?”

“Yeah. It was in the beginning and I didn’t know if you’d wanna stick around with an asshole like me.”

Makoto chuckled as he got to his feet, walking over to where Sousuke stood and wrapping his arms around his firm waist. 

“I’m a little surprised…”

It was Sousuke’s turn to laugh. “Had to treasure those things… otherwise we forget, right?”

Smiling, Makoto nuzzled into Sousuke’s collarbone. “We can always make new memories.”

Sousuke didn’t answer, instead, he only gasped when Makoto’s trailed kisses up his throat, promising to make new memories with butterfly kisses and nips of teeth.


End file.
